


짧은단문

by Lydi_A



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2014.12.06 마이너 전력 백업</p></blockquote>





	짧은단문

헬기가 대기를 찢어발기는 소리가 요란스럽게 진동했다.  
양팔을 잡혀 질질 끌려가던 내쉬는 모든 것을 체념한 상태였다. 차가운 콘크리트 바닥에 내동댕이쳐진 그는 맥이 풀린 상태 그대로 내버려졌다. 사이토의 경호원들도 헬기에서 끌어내리는 게 그들이 지시받은 전부인 양 그를 버려두고 자리를 떴다. 

가늠하기 어려운 아득한 두려움이 덮쳤다. 그는 지금 상황에 전혀 도움이 되지 않는다는 것을 잘 알고 있으면서도 악명높은 코볼사의 처우를 떠올렸다. 이렇게 큰 프로젝트에 가담해 실패하고서 살아 돌아왔던 자가 있었나 생각해 보지만 그 누구도 떠오르지 않았다.

도망가야 한다.

내쉬는 간절하게 소망했다. 사이토의 경호원들은 벌써 자취를 감추고 적막한 콘크리트 빌딩의 옥상은 오롯이 그 홀로 남아 있었다. 그는 비척거리면서 일어나 코볼사의 영향력이 미치지 않는 곳이 어디일지 생각했다. 엘리베이터의 버튼을 누르는 손이 잘게 떨렸다.

**Author's Note:**

> 2014.12.06 마이너 전력 백업


End file.
